Increasingly, print systems use lasers to selectively deliver energy to a target with thermochromic ink using Digital Micro-Mirror Devices (DMDs). If the DMD chip (and its internal components) exceed a critical temperature (approximately 70 degrees C.), they can be damaged. Currently, a DMD chip can only run at 80% power for approximately 20 seconds before reaching a temperature maximum. This threshold seriously limits either the duty cycle or operating power of the print system. It would be advantageous to have the ability to operate such print systems at 100% power and at 100% duty-cycle.
Additional cooling is therefore also desirable. However, lowering the temperature of coolants is problematic because lower temperature coolants can result in condensation on the DMD chip. Condensation on the chip can cause chip failure or other problems with the printing system.
As such, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that can be used to control the temperature of a chip without necessarily reducing the temperature of associated cooling fluid.